summer of Uncertainty
by thiner
Summary: the girls go back to camp caprice but are soon faced with problems
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is somewhat what you call the best time of a kid's life summer vacation. I'm reminded of a quote Macie once said, "Unless you count no impact no need of removal." ha ha funny Macie.

_(The girls are walking home from school)_

"Yet again another normal summer of camp caprice." ginger pointed out

"You sure got that right Ginger." Dodie replied

"Ginger you make that sound like a bad thing." Macie said

"I'm not meaning it like that it's just…." there was a long pause "if Sasha going to be there then I don't know." ginger stated

"Hey Dodie is it alright if I stay the night at your place?" Ginger asked

"Yea but why we've still got to get ready for camp." Dodie remarked

"Well we are sanitizing Carl's Room, and the whole hallway is going to be infested with the junk. So I can't be in there and I rather not sleep in the living room with Carl." she replied

"Well, I guess this is my turn off." Macie mentioned

"See ya Macie." Dodie and Ginger replied

Ginger saw an old pop can on the ground, and decided to kick it. Ginger thought about what was to face her for the whole summer. When Ginger started looking a little confused like she had mixed emotion that came out as confusion.

"See yea Ginger." Dodie said

"Bye Dodie," Ginger said in a way of know what she said but not what Dodie actually did.

"So, Dodie." ginger asked

Oh yeah that's right she left she though to herself.

_(Ginger is at her house)_

"Hi mom." Ginger said to mother

"Hi there Ging." Lois says to her daughter

"Mom is it alright if I stay the night at Dodie's house?"

"I guess you can but don't forget to pack." Lois questioned

"Mom I'll do that before I leave because we are going right from Dodie's house to the bus Ginger." informed Lois

Ginger headed up stairs, and decided to get a quick start on her packing. She dug into her closet, and got out her suitcase. She started putting her clothes in there, and she decided that putting about two weeks of clothes in there would be enough. She reached into her desk draw, and got out her summer Diary and placed it into her suitcase.

"I guess your are going to camp." Darren replied

"Darren!" Ginger replied kind of in shock yeah I'm going to camp again this summer.

"Yeah, I'm kind of stuck here alone all summer Darren." sadly said

"Darren I'll make sure I write to you every week."

"Do you need help?" Ginger Darren asked

"yes I can use your help," Ginger replied Ginger and Darren sat on Ginger's suitcase to try to close it and it did Ginger locked it up.

"so I guess I'll be seeing you around." then Darren stated

"yeah I guess so."

_(Ginger is at Dodie's house)_

Ginger knocks on the Door and waits for someone to answer.

"hello Ginger Dodie is in her room"

"thanks Mrs. Bishop," Ginger says as she walks to Dodie's room and knocks on the door.

"Ginger you can come in," Dodie told her like she knew it was Ginger.

Ginger and Dodie had a great sleepover. They watch a movie played board games and told secrets. They both had a great time they then started planning things they wanted to accomplish while at camp.

"Dodie Ginger its getting late and you need to get your sleep the bus tomorrow leaves at 9:00 and you don't want to be late." Joanne stated

Dodie and Ginger went to bed, but still stayed laid awake and talked about boys and before they both knew it they were both asleep.

"Ginger Dodie time to wake up your going to be late." Joanne insisted

"Ginger awoke and noticed that it was 8:37 and started freaking out Dodie!!! Wake up is 8:37 were are going to be late." she said

Ginger and Dodie hurried up a fast as they could got showered dress, and had breakfast. then got out the door five minutes before the bus leaves.

"faster, faster were not going to make it Dodie," bark as they ran as fast as there legs could carry them.

"I can see a tiny figure I think that's the bus almost there so close." Ginger pointed out

_(Macie is on the bus)_

"oh come on guys your going to miss the bus Macie," says panicking as she sat in the back of the bus hoping her friends weren't ditching her.

Macie noticed the bus starting to move, and was basically terrified because Dodie and ginger were not with her. She looks out the back window of the bus, and notices Dodie and Ginger running for dear life. The people on the bus started singing the camp caprice song. Macie who sat all alone scared sad and lost was going to be away from her friends at a time when see needs them the most.


	2. Chapter 2

If you know Macie. Then you would know that if Macie was like any normal girl. She would yell shut up and tell the bus driver to stop the bus, but Macie would do that because Macie is insecure about herself.

Ginger and Dodie who are still running after the bus hoping to catch the bus. Saw there speed slowly diminish to a stop. Dodie and Ginger stood and watch the bus which would take them to camp. Fade into nothing. Ginger walked and sat on the curb of the street and started to cry. Dodie sat next to trying to comfort her.

"What's the Matter Ginger?" Dodie asked

Dodie do you realize that were not on the bus to camp caprice?

"So, its only camp its not the end of the world." Dodie remarked

Dodie not going to summer camp means you can't be a camp counselor, and its tradition that we go to summer camp each summer.

Dodie thought for a moment and reality hits her, and she starts to cry too. She wants to be a camp counselor more then anything, and the fact that not going to camp. Is breaking tradition which is something Dodie is not fond of doing.

"Well, Ginger lets tell Macie we are not going to camp. Wait! Did Macie make it onto the bus?" Dodie told Ginger

Ginger hearing that felt concerned for Macie. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her best friend. Yet Ginger felt that maybe Macie wasn't on the bus.

Dodie pulls out her cell phone "who are you calling?" Ginger asked

"My parents. Mom there been a slight problem Ginger and I missed the bus."

"What!!" Joann screamed Dodie held her phone an arms length away, and could still hear her clear as a bell.

"So, I'm not staying home all summer?" Dodie asked

"NO!!" Joan barked

Ginger grabbed Dodie's Phone, and called her mom and told her what happened, "so can I stay home all summer?"

"Sorry Ging. But no. I planned on you being gone for most of the summer. So I'm going to be working less, and I wouldn't be able to survive with you home Sorry Ginger."

Ginger closed the phone, and handed it back to Dodie. "What are we going to do? We can't live at home and Macie is on her way to camp and is headed for trouble."

"Well, let's call Macie and she if she did make on the bus." Dodie said unsure of herself

"Hello Macie." Dodie said

"Dodie!!" Macie said happily

Macie where are you?

"I am on the bus to camp caprice." Macie replied

"Prove it," Dodie remarked in a I don't believe you kind of tone.

Macie took a picture of the bus and a sign reading camp caprice 18 miles. Sent it to Dodie saying, "do you believe me Dodie?"

Ginger and Dodie looked at the pictures, and Ginger started to cry and began bawling. She then went into the fetal position still bawling her eyes out.

Dodie closed her phone just before. Ginger said, "Macie you are in for one hell of a ride!"

Dodie just sat there like what do I do, and whatever I'll do will only make the situation worse.


End file.
